He's back
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: I am writting this with Shaedow Cat.rnChris is back in the future!rnrnread and review!
1. CH1

Ch1

Chris POV

It's odd. One second I'm dying and the next I'm some kind of ghost. Now I'm just watching the manor. Until someone figures it out.

I'm watching Dad. He is so sad it scares me. It's my own fault I died, but he blames himself. I should've been more careful.

Dad, it's not your fault.

Take care of baby me and Wyatt. They need you so much right now. Take care of them and stop grieving for me.

I'm standing here watching Dad…and now I'm not.

Now I'm on a bed and I hear a voice say, "Chris, are you okay?"

What the…where am I?

I look up and see Wyatt standing over me with a smile.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

I roll quickly off the bed, away from him. I get to my feet and brace myself. This is not going to be pleasant. Wyatt looks at me, and he seems a little confused. "Chris, are you okay?" he asks again. "You seem a little spooked…" He takes a step closer to the bed - closer to me - and I back away slowly. He frowns slightly. Not the angry frown he always has, but more…puzzled.

I look around cautiously. This isn't aunt Paige's room. Not where I…I…not where I died. This was…my old room. It had all the posters I had collected from P3 on the walls, and my clothes, and…all my stuff. But…I hadn't had a room in the house since I was fifteen I'd lived at Grandpa's after Wyatt had turfed me out…unless…I turned to Wyatt, who was watching me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, his darker eyes finding mine. I nodded, then shook my head.

"Um…actually, not sure yet. Um…Wyatt, do you know what year it is?"

Wyatt stared at me for a second, then said slowly, "Um, Chris, it's 2026. Why do you ask, it's not like you don't…" Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Actually, maybe you don't…Oh, crap…are you other Chris?"

**I am writting this with Shaedow Cat.**

**Um....read and review**


	2. CH2

__

Here is another chapter from us!

Hope you like it

****

Ch 2

****

Wyatt's POV.

Oh god. It's Chris. But then again, it's not Chris.

It is my brother, but not my brother.

It is my brother from the different timeline.

The one I was evil in.

The one my parents told me about, the one I am glad I didn't know.

He looks different. I mean, even though he's my brother, and he still looks the same, there's something…off. It's in his eyes. He's wary…he's wary of me. That's a new one. He may be my younger brother, but he could care less about the fact that I'm older, and that I have far more and far stronger powers. He used to tease me about, for god's sake. But now…it looks like he's scared.

Scared of me.

What a freakin' joke. Usually I'm scared of him.

****

Chris' POV

I arch an eyebrow at him. He's staring at me like he's seen a ghost. And, I realize, he has…in a way. "'Other Chris'?" I echo. He nods.

"Um, yeah…the one that came from the future where I was…" He winces slightly, "…evil, and changed it, so that I am now…not."

I look at him. Real hard. Looking for the hints of evil he always gave off. It was never anything much, just a glint in his eye, or the way he moved his hand, or his smile. But there was nothing. His eyes were clear. He looked…good. And worried…worried for me. I'd never seen that before. It was always the _kill, witch, kill_ look that was on his face.

"So…" I hesitate for a second, but go on, "…you know about that?" He nods.

"Of course. Mom and Dad told me when I was fifteen." When he was fifteen…I do the calculations. I would have been thirteen, maybe…fourteen. Damn. Damn, damn, damn! I feel a stab of pain, and it's not my stomach that hurts.

Mom. Maybe in this time she doesn't exist, either. Maybe in this timeline she dies as well. Which would explain why she told Wyatt about the other timeline. Because that way she could explain how she knew she was going to die.

I rub my forehead. Do I really want to know right now? To know that I failed her? It's better to know sooner than later, they say, but sometimes…the truth hurts. I sigh and look up at Wyatt.

"So…about Mom…"

Wyatt nods.

"What about her?"

I really don't want to say it. I glance sideways, looking for something that could maybe tell me without having to ask him. Nothing. Damn. I sigh again, and flick my hands down at the floor.

__

CRASH.

A hole opens up in the floor where I pointed. Not juts a little hole, either, but a massive one. Mom would be so pissed. But…I look at my hands. How did I do that? I glance at Wyatt, who looks a little amused, but then I hear something. Or more to the point, someone. Someone I didn't really think I would hear.

"Wyatt? Chris? What's going on up there?"

I stare at Wyatt.

"Mom?"


End file.
